A Sandburgian Rant
by Medie
Summary: Blair gets a little peeved about a tv show and a racial joke. (FORMAT REPAIRED!)


Title: A Sandburgian Rant  
Author: Medie  
E-mail: medison@thezone.net  
Feedback: oh yes yes yes yes yes! (that answer your question? *G*)  
Rating: G  
Summary: Blair gets a little peeved about a tv show and a racial joke.(The  
joke really happened by the way and yes as, a Newfoundlander, I did find it  
offensive)   
Disclaimers: The Sentinel belongs to UPN. Not me. Otherwise, *happy  
sigh* I'd be filthy stinkin' rich! *G* and the boys would be on the air!  
  
  
A Sandburgian Rant  
by Medie  
---------  
  
"Aw that really sucks man!!!" Blair announced from his computer.   
  
Jim looked over the paper at him with one eyebrow raised. "What sucks Chief?"   
  
The anthropologist turned and looked at his Sentinel. "Remember that show  
Ellen?"   
  
Jim nodded. "Yeah. It was ok."   
  
Blair nodded as well. "Yeah I thought so to."   
  
"Thought...past tense?" Jim frowned then, noticing the angry look in his   
Guide's blue eyes. "Out with it Blair, what's got you so riled?"   
  
"Well I just got an email from an old friend, she's an archaeologist and she's  
in Lance Au Meadows doing some research on the Vikings that lived there."   
  
"Lance au where?" Jim said with raised eyebrows.   
  
"Lance Au Meadows." Blair repeated with a smile. "It's in Newfoundland, Canada.  
It's a Viking archaeological site. The first - and only confirmed - Viking  
settlement in North America."   
  
Jim nodded. "Newfoundland...don't think I've heard much about it."   
  
Blair raised one eyebrow. "I'm surprised. They've got a history with the American  
military that goes back to World War II." With that he launched into a ramble   
about Newfoundland's historical connections to the United States.   
  
"Chief?" Jim interrupted with a smile. "You were saying something about your   
friend, Lance Au Meadows and the Ellen show?"   
  
"Oh right." Blair's voice went flat again and Jim almost felt guilty about   
interrupting him. Almost. "That."   
  
"Well?"   
  
"Well, according to my friend the Newfoundland family she's staying with are  
the sweetest people imaginable..." Blair paused then grinned. "Hell, she says  
the entire province is like that." He hesitated then glanced back at his   
computer screen and remembered what got him so mad. "Anyways, she got to   
talking with them a few nights ago about Newfoundland's culture and the like  
and one of the family, the mom I think, mentioned something like 'contrary  
to what Ellen may think Newfoundlanders aren't stupid or crazy.' Of course  
my friend wanted to know what that meant and the woman..." He paused to check  
the name. "Margaret, said that they'd seen en episode of Ellen where one of  
the characters had told a very insulting joke. A slur about Newfoundlanders,  
their intelligence and even their sexual habits."   
  
Jim blinked. "And that got past the network's censors?"   
  
Blair nodded vigorously. "And aired internationally."   
  
"What'd the Newfoundland people think of that?" Jim was getting mad himself.  
  
"They were pissed as anyone would be. They raised hell about it."   
  
"And she apologized?" Jim prompted.   
  
"Not per se. Her producer sent a blurb to the main television station in   
Newfoundland apologizing for her but nothing actually made it onto the show  
about the insult. Ellen never made a single public statement. And according  
to my friend the producer had the guts to say they were only going for a   
laugh and didn't think it would offend anyone!" Blair frowned. "That is so  
unfair man!"   
  
Jim exhaled loudly. "You're telling me. I'm surprised the Newfoundland   
government didn't get involved."   
  
"So were the Newfoundlanders." Blair returned. "From what my friend told me  
they're an ok bunch. She said in the small towns up there you can walk up to  
someone's door and ask to use the phone or the bathroom and they'll just  
smile and let you in."   
  
Jim raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that asking for trouble?"   
  
Blair rolled his eyes. "Naw man, that's the cool thing about Newfoundlanders,  
they put the Australians to shame when it comes to being relaxed. Their crime  
rate is actually pretty decent. Anyway back to the show...they had their   
little fit of temper and went on. Not a second thought. Well most of them.   
But mentioning that particular Ellen episode in earshot of some Newfoundlanders  
is asking to get your head taken off."   
  
Jim nodded. "Wanna move to Newfoundland?" He asked casually.   
  
"Huh?" Blair's eyebrows shot up.   
  
"Well it seems like such a cool place to live maybe we'd fit right in." Jim  
teased.   
  
Blair stared at him for a moment trying to figure out if he was serious or   
not then laughed. "You're nuts man."   
  
Jim grinned. "I know. I let you live here don't I?"   
  
Blair stood and grabbed a pillow. "That's it Ellison. Time for payback." He   
pounced on the Sentinel and began thumping him on the head with it. "Take   
that! And that! How'd you like that one eh!!" He said as Jim laughed and   
tried to shield himself.   
  
"Ouch! Hey Sandburg ease up will ya!!!" Jim managed to get out between   
thumps from the pillow.   
  
Blair finally sat back. "You know that's not a bad idea."   
  
"What's not?" Jim said sitting up.   
  
"Going to Newfoundland."   
  
"Chief... I was joking!" Jim said exasperated.   
  
"I don't mean to live!" Blair countered with a roll of his eyes. "On vacation!  
They've got great fishing so you'd love it and they've got a ton of archaeological  
digs going on up there so I'd be occupied. Plus there's a bunch of war museums  
and stuff that you'd want to see."   
  
Jim grinned. The kid was on to something. "You know Chief. That doesn't sound   
like a half bad idea."   
  
Finis 


End file.
